Stalker
by morganeedl
Summary: Histoire inspirée de l'épisode 4X24. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les modifications apportées à l'histoire originale. Cette histoire contiendra DEUX versions différentes. Une happy end et une tragic end, toute deux commençant par le même chapitre.


**Résumé complet : **

**Décembre 2006**** – Adam, Emily et Stewart Jacobi sont retrouvés morts dans leur nouvelle maison de Philadelphie. La fille aînée est gravement blessée, mais vivante. Les policiers chargés de l'affaire n'ont aucune victime en état de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et les empreintes d'Adam sur l'arme du crime. L'affaire est donc classée. **

**Mai 2007**** – Kim Jacobi sort du coma et l'affaire est dès lors rouverte. Scotty et Lilly interrogent la survivante et apprennent que le père ne peut pas être le tireur puisqu'il était la première victime. L'enquête révèle des choses totalement insoupçonnées à l'époque. Néanmoins, les choses prennent une tournure dramatique lorsqu'Ed Marteson pointe une arme sur Rush et le reste de l'équipe dès l'instant où il est démasqué.**

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur Philadelphie et tout était silencieux à la Criminelle. Malgré la mort récente de sa mère, Lilly Rush était venue travailler. Profitant du calme, John Stillman vint lui présenter ses condoléances avant de regagner son bureau au moment où Kim Jacobi et Ed Marteson arrivèrent. La détective semblait les attendre puisqu'elle se leva rapidement, fit asseoir le jeune ambulancier et s'éloigna avec l'adolescente. L'enquêtrice débuta avec une référence à l'œuvre shakespearienne avant d'amener la découverte de l'équipe. La sœur de Stewart avait été aperçue avec une arme, moins d'une heure avant le drame. La philadelphienne émit alors l'hypothèse que si la victime ne se souvenait pas c'était peut-être qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, avant de rappeler qu'Emily s'était fait passer pour sa fille sur Internet, qu'elle avait mis sa famille en danger en prétendant être ce qu'elle n'était pas. _"Ta famille ne te comprenait pas. Ils n'essayaient même pas."_ Ajouta Lillian. _"Je ne haïssais pas ma famille, je ne leur aurais jamais rien fait !"._ Ed restait assis là où la blonde le lui avait demandé à son arrivée. _"Non ? Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?"_, questionna l'inspectrice. La jeune miraculée eut quelques flashes. Puis, la lycéenne affirma ne pas avoir voulu se faire du mal, pas en faire à sa famille. La rescapée se perdit alors dans ce nouveau souvenir, le détaillant à la spécialiste des affaires classées et terminant sur l'image du tueur. _"Tu l'as vu, Kim."_, déclara alors l'officière, tandis que ladite confirma d'un simple mouvement de tête, trop apeurée pour prononcer le moindre mot. _"Tu sais qui il est, n'est-ce pas ?", _ajouta ensuite la plus âgée. Une fois encore, la survivante acquiesça sans prononcer le moindre mot. Celle-ci semblait au bord des larmes. Alors, d'une voix moins calme, Lil' continua _"Qui est-ce ?"_. Peut-être que la secouer légèrement permettrait à l'équipe de pouvoir arrêter cet homme. L'orpheline regarda soudainement derrière son interlocutrice, se leva en une fraction de seconde et vagit lorsqu'elle vit une arme se pointer vers la policière. Cette dernière se tourna et tout s'enchaîna.

Rush eut un léger sursaut et soupira. Nick Vera tourna rapidement la tête vers sa collègue. Celui qui se faisait appeler Romeo dit à l'inspectrice, qui levait doucement les mains, qu'elle ne lui volerait plus Kim. Plus jamais. Voyant une arme pointée sur sa fille de cœur, l'officier en charge de l'unité quitta son bureau au pas de course en apercevant la scène, suivi par Will Jeffries, tandis que les gens s'enfuirent. Ed fit face à celui qui venait d'arriver, recula et attrapa la survivante. Par chance, Scotty Valens et Kat Miller n'étaient toujours pas revenus au central. Pourtant, la jolie policière ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le voir arriver afin de ne pas affronter cela seule. Certes, la blonde ne l'était pas, mais aucun des membres de l'équipe n'aurait pu la rassurer et la calmer comme son équipier. En moins d'une minute, il ne restait plus que le preneur d'otage, l'adolescente et les quelques policiers de la Criminelle. Romeo était assis, tenant sa Juliette d'une main et pointant l'arme sur l'équipe de l'autre. Voyant que Marteson visait principalement son meilleur élément, Stillman fut le premier à réagir.

" _Personne n'a besoin de mourir, Ed. Nous allons trouver une solution.  
__\- Fermez-la !_ S'énerva le meurtrier en se levant, pistolet désormais pointé sur celui qui venait de parler. _Menottez-vous tout de suite. Vous deux_, il désigna Jeffries et le lieutenant, _à la porte. Toi, _dirigeant à présent son arme vers Vera, _à l'armoire à dossiers._ _Toi,_ pointant à nouveau son arme sur la blonde, _prends les clés ! _L'arme voyageait de l'une à l'autre des personnes présentes._ Maintenant !_"

Etonnamment, Lilly était la seule qui avait l'autorisation d'être libre de bouger. Et tous s'exécutèrent avant de laisser le plus expérimenté tenté de négocier.

" _Écoutez-moi, Ed. Je veux vous aider. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Vous comprenez ?  
__\- Donne-moi les clés, maintenant_, réclama le preneur d'otages à Lilly avant de s'adresser à John. _Je veux un hélicoptère sur le toit. _Will et lui se lancèrent un regard entendu.  
_\- Je peux faire en sorte que ça arrive, mais ça prendra du temps._ Dès que le lieutenant eut fini, sa fille de cœur posa les clés sur le bureau. _Et je dois faire un appel._ Il lança un autre regard à l'inspecteur. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme se rapprocha de Nick."

Celui qui était le plus proche du téléphone s'en approcha et le prit. Ed balaya tout ce qui traînait sur le bureau et s'assit dessus, Kim faisant, d'une certaine manière, office de bouclier humain. Jeffries déclara le problème aux unités d'intervention et Vera prit son portable pour prévenir sa collègue à l'extérieure. Lilly se décala afin d'être devant son collègue et de cacher l'objet.

Très vite, l'unité d'intervention arriva sur les lieux et se mit en position, suivie de près par Miller qui avait reçu le message ainsi que Valens, qui était avec elle. Les deux inspecteurs de la criminelle donnèrent les informations dont ils disposaient et le chef de la brigade d'intervention donna ses ordres. Ceux-ci ne plurent visiblement pas à Scotty qui intervint.

"_Hé ! Si vous le loupez, vous risquez de tuer l'un des nôtres.  
__\- Reculez, inspecteur. Laissez-moi faire mon boulot,_ lui répondit celui-ci."

Le latino essayait de voir quelque chose depuis le sol et Kat écrivait un message tandis qu'à l'intérieur, l'ambulancier parlait à la jeune Jacobi, sous les yeux des autres. Stillman lui demanda de laisser sortir les autres et ne garder que lui ce à quoi il obtint une réponse négative. Vera reçut un message alertant sur la possibilité d'un tir par un élite. Il ne fallut rien de plus que quelques regards et deux-trois signes de tête pour se faire comprendre par ses collègues. Pendant ce temps, Marteson continuait à discuter et Kim déclara tout à coup _" Tu me dégoûtes. "_. Les yeux de Lilly s'arrondirent de stupeur, et de peur sans doute. Ed s'éloigna d'elle et les tireurs d'élite se tinrent prêts. Un hélicoptère se fit entendre et les plus âgés en profitèrent pour essayer d'approcher Romeo de la fenêtre. L'homme suivit les indications tout en pointant son arme sur chacun d'entre eux. Aussitôt, qu'il fut face à la vitre, tous s'abaissèrent et, immédiatement, une balle atterrit dans l'épaule du preneur d'otages. Les projectiles de verre fusaient des deux côtés, si bien qu'à la fois l'intérieur et l'extérieur en reçut.

Les otages se relevèrent, remarquant ainsi que la blessure d'Ed n'était pas vitale. Celui-ci reprit l'arme qui était tombée et la pointa sur l'inspectrice. Entre deux cris, l'assassin dirigea son révolver sur le lieutenant et prononça _"J'ai horreur des menteurs !"_ avant de lui tirer une balle. Kim Jacobi se mit à pleurer et crier, tandis que Rush hurla un simple _"Hé !"_. Sous l'impact de la blessure, Stillman se retrouva à genoux.

"_Vous allez mourir.  
__\- Elle ne t'aime pas !_ S'exclama tout à coup la blonde, dans le but de détourner l'attention de son supérieur. Romeo se retourna et la policière se retrouva à nouveau face au pistolet.  
_\- Elle ne, _commença-t-elle sur le même ton, avant de se s'écarter et de baisser la voix_, t'aime pas. Elle n'a même pas écrit ces mails. _La concernée était recroquevillée sur elle-même tandis que la seule officière accaparait l'attention du tireur.  
_\- Répète ça pour voir ?_"

Au pieds du bâtiment, la radio du chef de l'unité d'intervention diffusa un message.

" _Coup tiré à l'intérieur. Un otage à terre. Homme blanc, dans la cinquantaine.  
__\- C'est notre lieutenant_, répondit Miller.  
_\- En retrait, en retrait,_ ordonna le coordinateur de l'opération.  
_\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas tirer, espèce d'idiot,_ s'énerva le latino.  
_\- Je suis votre supérieur, vous pigez ?  
__\- Lâche-moi,_ balança Scotty au type qui venait de lui attraper le bras, avant de s'en aller, suivi de la métisse. Une fois assez éloignés pour ne pas être entendus, il reprit pour sa collègue. _J'y vais.  
__\- Et lui ?  
__\- Qu'il aille se faire foutre_."

Après l'avoir prévenue, le latino s'éclipsa en trottinant, tandis qu'elle restait seule en bas. À l'intérieur, Stillman tentait visiblement de raisonner sa fille de cœur. Cette dernière ne l'écouta évidemment pas puisqu'elle continua.

" _Ils t'ont menti. Mais moi, je ne le ferai pas.  
__\- Éloigne-toi de moi.  
__\- Écoute_, reprit-elle en évitant de ne pas s'emporter, _il faut que tu t'écartes de ces fenêtres ou ils vont te tuer. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre là-dedans_, poursuivit la policière en désignant la salle d'interrogatoire la plus proche. _Tu seras en sécurité_."

Le but de l'enquêtrice n'était absolument pas de mettre Marteson en sécurité. Son but était de l'éloigner de ses collègues afin que ceux-ci puissent s'occuper du lieutenant. Visiblement convaincu, le tireur s'abaissa et releva la petite Jacobi avant d'exiger que Lilly les suive. _"Vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle"_ déclara immédiatement son supérieur en se relevant. L'insouciance de la jeune femme prit le dessus puisqu'elle avança, sans écouter l'avis de son père de cœur et les mains levées, vers Ed. Dans sa route, la blonde se tourna vers son boss et dit _"J'y vais."_. L'inspectrice put lire le désaccord et la peur dans le regard de celui qui l'avait aidée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, mais Lil' ne changea pas d'avis.

Alors qu'elle venait de se mettre dans une situation possiblement fatale, Lilly murmura un rapide _"Je suis désolée Scotty"_ avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses collègues et amis. Si elle devait mourir dans cette salle, il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité au moins fois. Si elle devait survivre, elle s'en voudrait d'avoir confessé ses sentiments les plus profonds. Mais, si elle devait mourir, quelqu'un saurait à quel point elle l'avait aimé. Quelqu'un saurait qu'elle n'avait pas un cœur de pierre. Quelqu'un saurait que la grande Lilly Rush était capable d'aimer. Quelqu'un saurait qu'elle avait donné son cœur à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un saurait qu'un homme avait brisé la carapace de la Ice Queen des Homicides. Scotty saurait qu'il avait été aimé d'une force indéfinissable. Scotty saurait qu'il avait le cœur de Lilly, de sa partenaire, de son amie. Scotty saurait. La douleur serait plus forte. Mais Scotty saurait. Son cœur se serrait à ses pensées mais Rush n'avait pas le choix. Si la détective ne le faisait pas à cet instant, elle ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Ce fut ainsi que cette phrase unique, celle qui allait changer sa vie si elle survivait, sortit de sa bouche. _"Si je ne sortais pas d'ici vivante, dites à Scotty que je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur."_ Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Chacun savait que ces deux-là étaient liés par quelque chose de très fort, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que la grande Lilly Rush, soit capable de dire quelque chose d'aussi fort et aussi personnel devant des gens, encore moins dans une situation pareille. Mais au moins, ils savent. Ils sauraient quoi dire à Valens si l'inspectrice la plus dévouée mourait cette soirée-là.

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de se remettre de cette révélation, la détective se retrouvait au bord de la salle d'interrogatoire avec Kim et Romeo. Les autres restèrent immobiles, à la fois perturbés par les paroles de l'inspectrice, à la fois parce qu'ils avaient peur de l'énerver encore plus. Une fois entrés dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Lilly montre le miroir et dit.

"_Il y a une pièce derrière. C'est plus sûr.  
__\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de me mentir.  
__\- Ils peuvent te voir ici, derrière ils ne peuvent pas_, affirma la détective.  
_\- Si vous entrez je les tue toutes les deux, _hurla le preneur d'otages en guise d'avertissement. _Fermes la porte,_ demanda-t-il à Lil', qui s'exécuta immédiatement."

A la seconde où le claquement de porte retentit, la salle libérée de Romeo reprit vie. Nick tira sur la colonne en métal pour atteindre les clés pendant que son équipier s'occupait de leur supérieur. Une fois libéré de ses menottes, il vint au secours de ses amis. Au même moment, Scotty continuait son ascension vers le lieu de la prise d'otage. Dans la salle principale de la Criminelle, les deux inspecteurs s'affairaient autour de leur lieutenant. Ils furent donc rassurés quand ils virent leur collègue latino les rejoindre. Malgré la blessure de son chef, la première question de Valens ne fut pas pour lui.

" _Hey ! Où est Lil' ?_ La panique s'entendait dans sa façon de parler.  
_\- Là-dedans,_ répondit le boss durement."

Dans la salle d'observation, Marteson était sur une chaise, la jeune Jacobi à ses pieds. La policière était debout, en face d'eux.

"_J'étais ambulancier. Ce qui veut dire que je savais comment prendre soin de toi quand tu as été blessée. C'était notre destinée._ Rush l'interrompit, posant la main sur l'endroit où était situé son téléphone.  
_\- Ecoute, je dois passer un appel.  
__\- Pose-ça,_ la menaça-t-il à l'aide du revolver. Le téléphone dans la main, elle reprit.  
_\- Tu veux sortir de là, pas vrai ? Ils vont rentrer si je n'appelle pas. Fais-moi confiance. D'accord ?"_

Scotty et Will s'étaient placés devant la salle d'interrogatoire, tandis que Nick prenait soin de John. Le téléphone du latino sonna. L'inspecteur le prit et décrocha. C'était sa Lilly alors il attendit qu'elle parle, chose que la blonde fit très vite.

" _Je veux un hélicoptère sur le toit, tout de suite.  
__\- Nous sommes à l'extérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire.  
__\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous voir à l'intérieur, donc ne tentez rien_. La policière utilisa un langage codé afin de donner des informations à celui qu'elle aime sans se faire comprendre par Ed.  
_\- Tu n'es pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? Tu es dans celle d'observation ?_ Questionna Scotty pour vérifier qu'il avait compris, tout en donnant l'information à Jeffries.  
_\- C'est ce que j'ai dit_, confirma la blonde.  
_\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_ "

La scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Scotty lui rendant visite, la rapide discussion sur la mort d'Ellen, puis sa demande de rester seule. Avant de quitter l'appartement, le latino avait montré son attachement à son équipière, une fois encore. _"Lil', si tu as besoin de moi… dis simplement '__**Hé'**__ et je serais là"__,_ un coup d'œil à la blonde et la porte se ferma. Un regard vers la jeune Jacobi et son attaquant suffirent à Rush. Elle devait utiliser ce code.

"_**Hé**_ ! Répondit Rush après avoir hésité. _Tu m'entends ? __**Hé**_ !"

Le code était prononcé. Scotty paniquait intérieurement. Sa partenaire comptait sur lui. Son amie lui avait demandé de l'aide. Lilly, de son côté, avait entièrement confiance en son partenaire. Ce dernier avait compris le langage codé, avait récupéré les informations nécessaires et il avait immédiatement compris l'usage de leur code secret. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité pour les deux, le cubain répondit.

" _Tu veux que je vienne. _Valens marqua une pause puis reprit._ Fais-le se déplacer vers la vitre et reste en retrait.  
__\- Ils… euh… _commença Lilly. _Ils arrivent,_ inventa-t-elle en raccrochant.  
_\- Non ! Tu mens,_ s'exclama le criminel. _Peut-être que je devrais juste te descendre maintenant !  
__\- Pourquoi tu prends autant soin d'une personne qui ne t'aime pas ?_ Contra l'officière.  
_\- Elle m'aime.  
__\- Tu essaies de la transformer en quelqu'un qui t'aime de la manière dont tu souhaiterais être aimé, mais ça n'arrivera pas.  
__\- Elle m'a écrit des choses. Mais tu ne sais pas,_ lança le tireur.  
_\- Tu vois, tu t'accroches aux bons moments, mais il y en a eu des mauvais également_, répondit Lil' avec émotion. Ses propres mots raisonnaient en elle. Son histoire avec Scotty n'avait pas été la plus facile mais aujourd'hui ils s'en étaient tirés à merveille. _Pas vrai, Ed ?_ Ajouta la détective, comme pour se rappeler que les mots ne sont pas pour elle. _Elle t'a rejeté, _poursuivit l'enquêtrice en regardant la fille en larmes._ Elle t'a rejeté.  
__\- Ce n'est pas vrai.  
__\- Pourtant, tu lui as tiré dessus. Pourquoi crois-tu avoir fait ça ?  
__\- Elle_ _m'a appelé son Romeo_, débuta le jeune homme. _Elle a promis de m'aimer pour toujours. Mais elle a menti_."

Le preneur d'otages se perdit quelques instants dans son souvenir. Le moment où celle qu'il aimait l'avait rejeté. L'inspectrice entendit à nouveau tous les détails de cette macabre soirée, mais de l'autre point de vue. _"Tu dois la laisser partir"_, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant lentement d'Ed. Une fois assez proche des deux jeunes gens, Lilly tendit la main à Kim. Cette dernière attrapa la main tendue et se leva. _"Ça ne se terminera pas comme tu le souhaites. C'est terminé."_. Rush acheva ses paroles en guidant la fille Jacobi vers la sortie, laissant un jeune homme malheureux derrière elles. Ce dernier se leva alors tandis que la philadelphienne refermait la porte. Marteson était dos au miroir sans tain, c'était le moment parfait pour la policière de mettre en place la suite du code.

" _Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer ? Hein ? Tu ne crois pas ?_ Malgré sa respiration devenue haletante, Lil' se mit à crier, afin de lancer le message à celui qui attendait patiemment de lui venir en aide.  
_\- Tu veux me descendre ? Tu veux me descendre ? Fais-le maintenant !  
__\- Tu vas mourir,_ répondit l'homme calmement.  
_\- Alors fais-le ! Tue-moi !"_

L'inspectrice lança un rapide coup d'œil derrière Romeo et vit apparaitre son équipier. Ce dernier était là, comme promis à sa partenaire. Elle avait réclamé sa présence et il était là. Lilly se sentit rassurée et à nouveau en confiance. Plus rien ne pouvait lui arrivait si Valens était là. _"Fais-le maintenant !"_ hurla Rush une dernière fois. Son partenaire compris l'ultime signal et tira une première fois afin de briser la vitre sans tain et une seconde fois afin d'abattre le preneur d'otages qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à la femme qu'il aimait. Une fois l'homme tombé, Scotty et son collègue entrèrent dans la salle d'observation. Le plus jeune fit glisser l'arme de Marteson avec son pied avant de se pencher pour prendre son pouls. Un léger _"Ah" _s'échappa de la blonde. Jeffries répondit par un _"Lil' !"_ rempli de panique. Le cubain leva alors un regard effrayé et son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Son équipière était touchée. Le latino avait failli à sa tâche. Il n'avait pas su protéger celle qui comptait tant pour lui. Lorsque la blessée prononça les mots _"Il m'a eu",_ le jeune homme se releva, appela _"Lil' ? "_, et se dirigea vers sa collègue en même temps que Will. Le détective appuya sur sa plaie tout en approchant son corps frêle de lui. _"Appelle une ambulance" _supplia-t-il une première fois, avant de réitérer sa demande après quelques secondes, serrant Lilly plus fort et plus près de son cœur. La peur était perceptible dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. L'enquêteur ne pouvait pas perdre son amie, il avait encore trop de choses à vivre avec elle et trop de choses à lui dire.

L'ambulance arriva très vite et Lilly Rush fut emmenée sur un brancard, accompagnée de plusieurs ambulanciers et Will Jeffries, qui la lâcha une fois arrivés près du chef. Scotty Valens resta près du corps d'Ed Marteson, attendant que l'équipe scientifique ait fini son travail. Kim Jacobi se faisait consoler et rassurer par Kat Miller, qui avait rejoint ses collègues. John Stillman se faisait soigner avant de pouvoir rejoindre l'hôpital avec ses subordonnés. Après un trajet silencieux, tous arrivèrent dans ce grand bâtiment. Stillman, Miller et Jeffries se dirigèrent dans la salle d'attendre. Le latino, de son côté, attendait seul, près de la chambre qu'aurait Lilly après la chirurgie, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il voulait dire à sa collègue blonde si elle s'en sortait.


End file.
